Sightless Eyes
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: Terang dan gelap. Hitam dan putih. Siang dan malam. Ia tak dapat membedakan keduanya dengan mata yang terselubung kegelapan sepenuhnya/"Maukah kau menikahiku jika matamu sudah bisa melihat dunia lagi?"/ .:SASUHINA ALL THE WAY:.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- sensei

**Warning: **AU, OOC (mungkin),typo(s), no bashing chara. Terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita di situs kaskus, mungkin yang udah tahu bakal familier ama cerita ini, dengan sedikit perubahan oleh author.

**Don't like don't read**

**HAPPY READING! =))**

**## Sightless Eyes ##**

**.**

**.**

**© Nikolaiklaas**

Gadis itu duduk di atas kursi kayu menghadap jendela kamarnya. Dimana menyajikan secara langsung pemandangan keindahan pekarangan rumah sederhana itu. Kebun mungil dengan deretan petak bunga mawar dan semak lavender, menguarkan aroma segar di pagi hari begitu ia membuka mata dan menuju jendelanya. Sudut favoritnya.

Sepasang mata lavender yang terlihat agak buram warnanya itu menatap kosong ke depan. Wajah pucat itu tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun sampai akhirnya setitik air mata mengaliri pipinya.

Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyeka air mata itu. Tak ada gunanya ia duduk di sini, mengharap keajaiban datang menghampirinya. Gadis itu hanya ingin bisa menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Apakah bunga-bunga yang sudah ia tanam tumbuh seperti yang ia harapkan? Lalu apakah ia bisa memetiknya suatu hari nanti?

Tapi ia tak bisa. Semuanya gelap. Hitam

Tak ada bedanya baginya siang ataupun malam hari. Karena setiap waktu yang ia lewati adalah kegelapan. Ia tak membutuhkan jam dan sebetulnya ia tak butuh untuk duduk-duduk disini. Tak berguna juga. Karena sekali lagi, kedua matanya tak menangkap setitik cahaya apapun.

Gadis itu hendak bangkit berdiri saat sepasang lengan menahan dan merengkuh dari belakang. Memberikannya pelukan lembut, pelukan yang familier. Orang itu menumpukan dagu lancipnya pada ubun-ubun gadis itu.

"Petak mawar di sisi kirimu telah berbunga dengan baik. " Pemuda itu berbisik di telinganya, telunjuknya terulur untuk memberitahu arah yang ia maksud; meskipun tentu saja percuma. "Mahkotanya berwarna merah terang, dengan daun yang hijau dan duri-duri membingkai batangnya. "

"A-a-aku tak bisa melihat apapun, ja-jadi—"

Mengabaikan ucapannya, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan, "semak lavender tepat dua meter di depanmu juga telah berbunga. Warnanya ungu, bergoyang tatkala angin semi meniupnya… "

"Su-sudah kubilang, Sasuke-kun, a-aku tak bisa meli—"

"Jika begitu, _gunakanlah_ mataku. Aku akan melihat untukmu. Aku akan melihat apapun yang ingin kaulihat. " Rengkuhan pada bahu rapuh gadis itu kian erat, mencegahnya untuk bangkit berdiri dan menjauhi jendela.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengecup tempat dimana bulir-bulir bening mengaliri pipi kekasihnya, ia takkan biarkan sosok yang ia cintai menangis. Ia hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia. Tapi apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia? Ia—satu sama lain—hanya memiliki cinta untuk diberikan dan untuk dibagi.

Tetapi cinta takkan bisa memberikan gadis itu sepasang mata untuk menggantikan penglihatannya yang buta, bukan?

.

.

.

Tak apa, tak apa. Hyuuga Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Atau tepatnya membencinya.

Mungkin karena ia telah mempermalukan ayahnya karena tidak bisa menjadi pewaris klan Hyuuga. Mungkin karena ia yang _buta_ orang-orang itu tidak suka dan menganggapnya berbeda. Mungkin karena kecacatan yang ia derita sejak tiga tahun lalu itu yang membuat mereka membencinya. Mungkin karena dia tidak pernah menjadi sosok yang diinginkan orang-orang sekitarnya?

Rasanya alasan karena ia _buta_lah yang paling memungkinkan.

Siapa yang mau ikut campur dan bergaul dengan seorang gadis cacat sepertinya? Yang hanya mampu merepotkan orang lain saja?

Sampai ia harus tinggal terpisah dari rumah keluarga besar Hyuuga dengan pengurus rumah yang datang setiap harinya dan bertugas selama dua belas jam saja. Bahkan keluarganya mengasingkannya…

Dan rasanya benar-benar tidak mungkin jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau berteman dengannya. Mau berbagi rasa sakit dan menemani hari-hari gelapnya. Dia yang menyokong kehidupannya selama tiga tahun ini. Dia yang mengisi dan menjadi pelita di tengah kegelapan dunianya.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, yang mau membuang waktu untuk seorang gadis cacat seperti Hyuuga Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke yang mau berbagi _cinta_ dan _kasih_ dengannya.

"Ja-jangan memandangiku seperti itu! " Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Apakah Sasuke sedang tersenyum? Hinata tak bisa memastikan.

"A-aku ha-hanya tahu saja… "

Pemuda itu meraih tangan Hinata, membawanya ke dadanya, tempat dimana Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lambat dan teratur. "Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak benar-benar… buta, Hinata. Kau bisa melihat, tentu saja. "

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, Sasuke-kun? Du-duniaku gelap. "

"Hatimu tidak mati, bukan?" Hinata tidak tahu seberapa jauh jarak wajah mereka kali ini, tapi yang pasti ia bisa merasakan tarikan napas pemuda itu tepat di hadapannya. "Hatimu tidak buta. Kau _melihat_ dengan mata hatimu. "

"Ta-tapi tetap saja… " Hinata membiarkan helai-helai rambut indigonya jatuh menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu mencegahnya menunduk, ia tak pernah suka jika Hinata menghindari pandangannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata, menatap manik mata lavender yang menatap kosong ke depan itu, berharap menemukan sesuatu disana. Meskipun ia tau percuma karena ia seolah tak menemukan sedikitpun kehidupan pada mata yang mati itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata… "

Wajah gadis itu mengernyit karena tak biasanya Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini. "Y-ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Maukah kau membiarkanku menjagamu? Maukah kau membiarkan aku menjadi pendampingmu? Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau membiarkan aku _menjadi_ matamu, mengisi segala kekuranganmu dan melindungimu?"

Hening. Karena gadis itu kini terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tangannya yang masih berada di atas dada terbalut kemeja halus itu bisa merasakan debar jantungnya yang bertambah. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hinata…? "

"Ti-tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sasuke-kun. "

"Ada apa? Kau tak—"

Dia bangkit berdiri dan menjauhi Sasuke namun pemuda itu menarik lengannya. Sebenarnya ia membenci adegan penuh drama ini tapi memang begitulah adanya. Siapa yang ingin kehilangan sosok yang begitu dicintai? Meskipun ia memiliki banyak kekurangan. Meskipun ia adalah titik nol dalam fase kehidupan orang lain. Meskipun ia seseorang yang _cacat_.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku tak bisa melihat… " Hinata bergumam lirih, tak bisa mencegah air matanya yang tumpah. Biar saja, kali ini ia hanya ingin menangis.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Lalu kau mau memiliki pendamping seperti aku? Lalu kau mau dikucilkan karena menikahi seorang perempuan yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan warna hitam dan putih karena sekelilingnya hanya selubung gelap yang kosong?"

Cengkeraman Sasuke atas tangannya kian erat, "Lalu kenapa jika aku ingin menikahi perempuan _cacat_ yang _kucintai_? Lalu kenapa jika aku ingin menjadi pendamping perempuan buta yang kucintai? Lalu kenapa jika aku ingin menjadi mata, kaki, dan tanganmu? "

"Ja-jangan mempermainkanku, Sa-Sasuke-kun, " Hinata menyeka air matanya, dia tidak peduli tertangkap basah menangis di hadapan pria Uchiha ini; biar saja kepura-puraannya sebagai sosok yang kuat luntur seketika. "Kemungkinan kau akan menikahiku—kau mau menikahiku—jika aku sudah bisa melihat lagi. I-itu sama saja dengan tidak mungkin. A-aku hanya tak mau menjadi beban bagimu. "

"Justru karena aku mau, Hinata! Aku mau, aku rela, aku ingin—sunggu-sungguh—menikahimu, seperti janji yang kuucapkan tadi. Dan janji bagi seorang Uchiha adalah—"

"Mataku—"

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata yang bergetar, menginterupsinya, "kau berjanji jika kau _bisa_ melihat lagi kau mau menikahiku?"

"Agar tidak menjadi beban berat untukmu, ya, Sasuke-kun. "

.

.

.

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya! Seperti sebuah keajaiban yang kebetulan, saat ia memeriksakan matanya pada dokter langganannya, dokternya berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untuknya.

Tapi sayangnya Sasuke belum mendengar berita ini, karena sedang ada tugas ke negara Suna. Bukankah seperti janji Hinata—dan kesabaran Sasuke yang mau menunggunya—ia akan menerima pemuda Uchiha itu?

Sungguh Hinata berharap kekasihnya itu ada ketika tiba harinya ia akan membuka perban yang melilit kedua matanya. Ia berharap sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sasuke-nya, yang telah rela menjadi matanya selama tiga tahun ini.

Hinata juga tidak menyangka bahwa operasi akan berhasil! Karena menurut sang dokter, si pendonor bukanlah berasal dari klan Hyuuga dengan mata putihnya. Karena jika kerusakan pada organ matanya tidak terlalu parah, tentu tidak harus melakukan pencangkokan _mata_. Itu artinya, tentu saja Hinata mengerti—identitasnya sebagai seorang Hyuuga juga telah resmi dicabut.

Perban yang menghalangi pandangannya terhadap dunia yang penuh warna ini telah terangkat, perlahan ia mengangkat pelupuk matanya. Awalnya buram namun makin jelas.

Ruangan putih itu adalah ruangan tempat dimana ia dirawat. Dan ruangan itu juga dipenuhi oleh keluarga besarnya. Mereka memiliki masing-masing sepasang mata putih yang khas seorang Hyuuga. Namun hal ini juga tak luput dari perhatian Hinata, bahwa beberapa anggota keluarga besarnya berjengit saat melihatnya.

Seaneh apa penampilan barunya dengan sepasang mata baru ini? Apakah ia terlihat menyeramkan dan asing?

Hyuuga Hanabi, adiknya, yang—Hinata tahu—memaksakan senyum ceria, menyodorkan sebentuk cermin kehadapannya.

Sepasang mata hitam sekelam tinta itu menatap balik wajahnya dari balik pantulan cermin. Benar sekali, ia terlihat sama sekali asing. Siapa orang itu? Ia tidak mengharapkan perubaha sedrastis ini dengan warna bola matanya yang ikut berubah.

"Oneesan tetap terlihat cantik dengan mata _baru_ itu. " Hanabi memberikan senyum kecil bagi kakaknya yang masih terpekur di atas ranjang rawatnya.

Biar saja identitasnya sebagai Hyuuga telah hilang. Biar saja ciri khasnya telah hilang. Jika memang harus _mengorbankan_ sepasang mata untuk orang yang kau cintai…

Dan hal yang ingin Hinata lakukan adalah, menemui kekasihnya, dan ia akan menerima pinangan pria itu. Jika sudah begini ia takkan menjadi beban, bukan?

.

.

.

Biarpun Hinata sama sekali belum mengetahui—karena selama ini ia tak bisa melihatnya—wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kali ini ia yakin pasti akan menemukannya!

Dengan dunia yang terang, warna-warni cantik diantaranya. Mengetahui bedanya merah dan biru, hitam dan putih, memandangi taman mawar di depan jendela kamarnya. Bukan kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Dengan mata ini, yang meski telah menghilangkan identitasnya, ia akan memandang wajah kekasihnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Hinata mengenakan terusan berwarna lavender—yang senada dengan warna matanya dulu—selutut, ia duduk di bangku sejak pagi hari. Sasuke-nya telah memberitahunya untuk menemuinya tepat di bawah pohon sakura tempa mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu tiga musim semi terakhir.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana selera Sasuke tentang penampilan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi yang pasti ia ingin terlihat serapi mungkin saat mereka bertemu.

Rasanya sungguh menegangkan! Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah menjadi kekasih yang menemanimu selama tiga tahun namun belum pernah saling menatap wajah satu sama lain!

Apalagi dengan mata baru ini…

Hinata paham betul bahwa Sasuke tidak suka datang terlambat, tapi saat matahari telah tergelincir menuju sore, ia juga tak melihat sosok yang dicarinya itu. Ia berkeliling di seluruh taman, siapa tahu—mungkin—ia bisa mengenalinya.

Sasuke selalu bilang bahwa ia bisa melihat dengan hatinya, bukan?

Tapi… entahlah, dengan mata barunya ini, ia seperti mengandalkan langkah dan otaknya dengan matanya ini. Jika matanya tidak mengenali siapapun, dan ia akan berbalik dengan kecewa.

Maka, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke bawah pohon sakura tempat ia tadi menunggu.

Dari jarak beberapa meter Hinata melihat sesosok pria mengenakan kaus biru donker lengan panjang dipadu jeans hitam, ia duduk santai tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar-mekarnya itu.

Jantung Hinata berdebar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, namun langkahnya melambat tatkala ia melihat lilitan perban putih menutupi kedua matanya. Dan Hinata juga baru melihat sebuah tongkat yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

Kini Hinata berhenti melangkah, berdiri sekitar satu meter di depan pria itu, memandanginya. Ia—ia tak mengenalinya sama sekali. Setidaknya itulah impuls yang disampaikan matanya kepada otaknya.

Tunggu, jadi pria ini buta…?

"Hinata?"

Kenapa ia mengetahui namanya? Jelas-jelas ia tak mengenali siapa pria ini. Gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya, bimbang harus menyahut atau segera pergi saja dan membatalkan janji.

"Hinata? Akhirnya kau datang… "

Pria ini menunggunya? Untuk apa? Siapa dia—?

Angin musim semi itu berhembus, membawa aroma bunga sakura yang pekat kedalam indera penciumannya. Tapi juga ada satu aroma familier yang—sepertinya—ia kenali. Mungkinkah aroma _cologne_ Sasuke-kun nya?

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hn?"

Sahutan ini… Tentu saja! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa pada sahutan dengan dua dua huruf singkat ini? Suaranya yang berat dan dingin namun selalu terselip nada ramah nan lembut saat berbicara dengannya.

Seperti sekarang ini…

"K-kau benar-benar Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, " Bibirnya tertarik ke atas dalam sudut sempit. "Aku senang kau datang kemari, Hinata. Kupikir—kupikir aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah kukatakan itu. "

Hinata berusaha mengontrol nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar terkejut ataupun kecewa. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu…? Jika Sasuke-kun nya buta, bagaimana ia bisa mendeskripsikan warna-warna bunga itu? Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pengganti matanya selama tiga tahun ini?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… kau tak pernah bilang ba-bahwa kau… " Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tidak sampai hati. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia mengharapkan lebih.

Ia ingin sosok pria sempurna, tanpa cacat tubuh, tidak seperti dirinya waktu itu. Tapi sekarang—

"—Bahwa aku buta?" Pria bernama Sasuke itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tidak selesai. "Yah, kupikir itu tidak penting. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan cacat tubuh, seperti aku tidak mempermasalahkan kekuranganmu dahulu, Hinata. "

"La-lalu bagaimana kau bisa membedakan warna-warna dan… dan—" Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang panas menggenangi matanya, dan itu juga mempengaruhi suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Kupikir itu juga tidak penting. " Sasuke masih dengan senyum khasnya, dan terdengar begitu tenang. "Yang terpenting aku berhasil menjadi _matamu_ selama tiga tahun ini. Sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu,

"Maukah kau menerima pinanganku, Hinata? Sudikah kau menikahiku—yang seperti ini?"

Menikahi Uchiha Sasuke? Mungkin jika keadaannya berbeda ia akan segera berkata ya, tanpa ada keraguan. Tapi—tapi ia tak pernah tahu tentang keadaan Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya ini…

"Ku-kurasa kau bukan o-orang yang kucari. " Pikirannya mulai berkabut antara kenangan yang nyata atau yang ia _kira_ memang nyata. Tentu ia mengenali suara ini, aroma tubuhnya yang khas, tapi otaknya terus menyangkal hatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan bukannya penipu?

Bagaimana jika seseorang yang ia cari masih menunggunya? Ya, dia pasti salah. Pasti bukan orang ini!

"Kau tak mengenaliku, Hinata?" Pertanyaan itu sarat dengan nada kekecewaan yang menusuk hati, membuat Hinata tak berkutik di tempatnya. Kini senyum itu telah padam sepenuhnya.

Hinata menggeleng, sadar bahwa orang takkan melihat gerakannya ia menambahkan, "Tidak, kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu. "

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang akan berkata tidak. " Senyuman dingin kini terukir di atas wajah seputih susu itu. Ia bangkit berdiri dan Hinata bisa melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar. Dan siapa yang tahu ada apa dibalik perban itu? Mungkinkah mata yang memancarkan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam? Tatapan penuh rasa sakit yang tak terperi?

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Hinata, " Pria itu berhenti berjalan dengan bantuan tongkatnya, tepat di samping si gadis yang masih membatu. "Kumohon, jaga mata_ku_ baik-baik… "

Dan ia berjalan begitu saja, meninggalkan aroma _cologne_ yang tak dapat disangkal bahwa ia mengenalinya. Ia berlalu begitu saja dengan langkah tertatih, dengan tongkat yang terus meraba-raba jalanan yang ditapakinya.

Kini pertahanan Hinata jebol, air mata itu kini menetes. Awalnya lambat, tanpa suara. Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes…

Sementara otaknya berdesing berusaha memilah-milah memorinya yang kini makin jernih.

Siapa yang tahu tentang pohon sakura ini kecuali mereka berdua?

Tetes berikutnya meluncur…

Siapa yang bakal mengenalinya bahkan hanya dengan pancaran aroma tubuhnya tanpa perlu melihat kecuali dia?

Bahkan dengan mata yang _buta_ sekalipun.

Air mata kini telah menganak sungai pada pipi Hinata, ia berusaha menyekanya tapi tetap saja terus tergantikan aliran air mata lain.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak mengenali Uchiha Sasuke? Bahkan saat ia tak bisa melihat saja dari jarak beberapa meter ia bisa langsung mengenalinya! Sungguh, ia lebih parah daripada sekadar buta penglihatan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menyangkal seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang telah mendampinginya, menjadi pengganti matanya selama tiga tahun ini? Uchiha Sasuke yang menanggung beban untuk terus bersamanya, bersabar menjaganya. Melindunginya dari dunia yang ia anggap gelap.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyangkal Uchiha Sasuke yang telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya? Hanya untuk dirinya, Hyuuga Hinata, yang bahkan dibenci orang-orang sekitarnya?

Bagaimana ia bisa membalas mata ini—matanya yang memang telah menggantikan penglihatannya—dengan sebuah penolakan yang begitu menyakitkan?

Sementara, selama tiga tahun ini, Sasuke mau menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga untuknya. Menerimanya, dengan segala kekurangannya. Dengan cacat penglihatannya.

Dan apa balasannya ini…?

Tetes-tetes bening air mata itu mengaliri melewati dagunya, membasahi tanah tempat ia berpijak. Matanya—mata Sasuke—terasa panas di dalam rongganya, tangisannya kini berubah menjadi isakan hebat tak terkendali.

Gadis itu berbalik, berlari dan memeluk tubuh ramping nan jangkung yang kini terasa akrab untuknya. Ia berjinjit untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher pria itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggungnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang ia rindukan. Tidak peduli air matanya sudah seperti banjir, membasahi pakaian pria itu.

Ia hanya ingin menangis, menangis sepuasnya…

"Hina—"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun! " Hinata terisak dan tubuhnya berguncang hebat. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku… " Mata ini, mata Sasuke, kini menangis, mengalirkan air matanya. Mata ini, mata Sasuke, yang basah dan sembab. Mata ini adalah mata _Sasuke_, bukan miliknya.

"Untuk ap—"

"Aku memang tak tahu terima kasih, maafkan aku! " Hinata menahan punggung itu, ia akan keluarkan semuanya. Semuanya, air mata, kalimat yang selama ini tak terucap. Semuanya. "Aku berkata bahwa jika aku _bisa_ melihat lagi bahwa aku akan menerimamu lagi. Lantas kau korbankan matamu sendiri, menggantikan mataku yang buta. Kini, saat aku bisa melihat, aku bahkan menyangkal keberadaanmu, Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku!"

"Ti—"

"Untuk apa kau berikan mata ini, Sasuke-kun? Rasanya tak ada bedanya, aku merasa lebih buruk, aku merasa lebih tersesat daripada saat aku masih tak bisa melihat! Bahkan saat aku tidak bisa melihat pun, setidaknya aku mengenali Sasuke-kun. Bukan malah menyangkalnya seperti ini. Aku memang tak tahu terima kasih, maafkan aku! "

"Hina—"

"Sungguh, aku lebih baik jika kembali buta seperti dulu, Sasuke-kun. Ambil kembali mata ini, dan maafkan aku karena telah tidak mengakuimu! " Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang telah bersimbah air mata, bahkan kaus yang dikenakan Sasuke kini agak lembap di tempat ia menelungkupkan wajahnya tadi.

"Mata itu—"

"Ya, ini adalah matamu, mata yang tidak sepantasnya _kumiliki_, Sasuke-kun. Setelah apa yang kulakukan karena telah menyakitimu. Setelah balasan yang kau terima atas semua pengorbananmu ini. Aku… aku memang tidak pan—"

"Hinata, " Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya, membuat tangis gadis itu kian tak terkendali. " Sudah kubilang padamu—Hinata, lihat aku, " Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah sembap nan rapuh itu. "Sudah kubilang, dengan atau tanpa mata itu, aku tetap takkan berubah pada keputusanku. Aku ingin mendampingimu, seumur hidupku. Menjadi pengganti kedua matamu yang dahulu, meskipun sekarang aku tahu sudah tidak bisa. Setidaknya, dunia tidak lagi berupa kegelapan yang membuatmu takut. "

Sekarang, Hinata bisa melihat, dan sungguh ia tahu bahwa itu adalah nyata, tetes-tetes air melewati balutan perban itu. Dan kain perbannya _basah_. Hinata menyeka buliran kristal bening itu dengan ibu jarinya, menyentuh titik air mata seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Yang _seharusnya_ tak pernah meneteskan air mata…

"Dengan atau tanpa matamu, Sasuke-kun, dengan dirimu… yang sekarang ini, aku akan menjadi pendampingmu. Menjadi pengganti matamu yang dahulu. Kau akan melihat memalui mata ini, Sasuke-kun, melalui mata yang kau _pinjamkan_ melalui pengorbananmu ini… "

Seolah tahu kemana arah tujuannya, ia menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan yang seolah berkata kumohon-jangan-pernah-pergi. Bibir tipis itu kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Hinata. Tapi bagaimana ia tahu bahwa senyum itu telah mencapai matanya? Ah, biar hanya Tuhan dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tahu.

"Ya, Hinata, biarkan kau melengkapiku yang _cacat_ ini. Tunjukanlah warna-warna dunia barumu, Hyuuga Hinata… "

.

.

**#**

**THE END**

**A/N: **Haduu, ide ini tiba-tiba banget. Saya langsung ngebut nulis setelah selesai nulis fanfic **Ninety-Nine Phosporescent Stars**. Typo pasti bertebaran dimana-mana, dan saya tau abalnya fanfic ini. Tapi pas saya nonton video adaptasinya saya nangiiiis T_T

Saya nggak rela SasuHina pisah, hiks, jadilah mereka saya satukan.

Biar dikata bumi gonjang-ganjing SasuHina ALL THE WAY lah! XD

Yosh, leave a review and tell me what d'ya think about this abal fic :D

Thanks for RnR ^^

-Nike-


End file.
